


Love comes and goes but a greaser stays

by Kankri101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Love, Multi, Rape, Shipping, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri101/pseuds/Kankri101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri vantas had finally gotten to sburb one of the top colleges! After his first week he makes few friends and somehow enemies. His best friend porrim takes him out to a club and he losses her and gets grabbed by some stranger who was drunk as hell and suddenly was saved by some greaser!?! Somehow he ends up having him move into his apartment and slowly falls in love!?! But slowly he learns about him and what he does and his past life. Will kankri be safe or will Cronus hurt him or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Place, A New Town, And A New School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic so please tell the truth about it I wanna improve my writing and al try to update regularly if it goes well thanks!

After falling into a deep sleep in the car porrim gently shakes kankri waking her small sweater wearing friend up. " Kanny where here. " she spoke softly as he opened his brown eyes and looks at her tiredly. " already ? " she gives a smile and nods, helping him get inside glad that they had already got the place unpacked before getting there. " Porrim thank you again for taking me to my new apartment it was really nice and kind of you but did we really need to take the long way here there was another express way that could have taken us here in a shorter amount of time but you wanted to see the sites and show me the wonders of this town when you clearly knew I was tired-" " Kanny, honey shush and go get some rest al pick you up in the morning and take you to school? " He sighs and simply nods giving her a quick hug and she leaves. 

Kankri sprawls out on his couch and grabs one of his books picking randomly and began to read slowly drifting into his head thinking to himself speaking outloud " Mom I hope you are quiet alright, I have been taking care of karkat and father but I'm afraid that karkat might go down the wrong path mother..... I wish you where here..." Kankri gets up and gets changed into some pjs and brushes his teeth looking at himself in his reflection. Thinking again to himself how he should be taller then he his now and how he wished Porrim could fix his messy auburn hair. 

He lays in bed and shuts off his little lamp falling into a deep reckless sleep waking up at least 3 times from nightmares and decided just to get ready for school. Putting on the sweater Porrim had made for him eating some cereal and having some coffee and leaves for college. 

After getting all of his teachers and the quickest ways to classes he relaxed against a tree reading a book. Suddenly he feels a shadow leer above him and he looks from his book seeing a tall man in a suit having a little bit of a after shave looking pissed an aggressive. " Why the hell aren't you in class kid? " kankri quickly gets up. " I was taking a small break sir I had just finish getting my schedule and were to go so I decided to relax and read a bit and- " " Ok Ok geez kid just shut up already and get to class! " Kankri wanted to speak and maybe tell him that it was triggering of him and how it had offended him but decided just to rush to class instead not wanting to make him mad anymore.  
After a few more hours of school and some first day things he waits for porrim to pick him up. She drives up and he hops in " How was the first day of college kanny?" " Oh the day was nice I guess but there was this man who had said some things and had offended me and I wonder if he speaks like that to others if he does then he might be rude like that to everyone or was just having a bad or not a very good day but i decided not to ask and just go to class even though I had a hour of free time but I did not want to stay any longer also-" " Kanny look! " she points at a building with the words " PROSPIT" he looks at her curiously. " What about it and did you really need to interrupt me?" She had a huge grin cross her lips " Kanny that's one of the newest hit clubs were going there tonight! " " But But! " " But nothing mister you don't have to go tomorrow it's the weekend!!! " he sighs knowing he wouldn't win and gives in. " This is going to be a long night."


	2. No drinking, a little dance, almost raped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I got to me alot of kudos and I'm really excited that people like it! DONT worry Cronus shall be in this or next chapter also.

I can't believe Porrim dragged me into this I mean really!   
Kankri sits in one of the chairs while he watches porrim dancing. He lets out a long sigh wanting to go home and lay in bed or watch some Netflix in bed with a bag of popcorn then be here not enjoying himself. He walks over to porrim and yells over the music. " PORRIM IM GOING HOME! " " WHAT?" " I AM GOING HOME!!!!" " ok." She goes back to dancing and he walks torwards the exit. As he opens the door the neck of his sweater is grabbed and he's being pulled back inside the building.   
" Porrim I said i'm going home! " as he tries to turn around he sees porrim dancing probably drunk and his eyes widen, he tries to shake off the grip but felt choked as he tried. He tries to look at his capture in a way but couldn't. He's dragged into a back room and thrown on a couch.  
His eyes were looking at his capture, the man was tall, even older, a scar across his eye and a wide drunk grin across his face.  
" well well well well well look what I found here." He stink of alcohol and kankri shakes and quickly gets up and tries to run past him hoping to get to Porrim. But he was grabbed and forced against the wall his head hitting hard against it.   
He looked at at kankri with lust and kankri shudders, he pinned kankri against the wall leg between his. " P-please let let me go al al pay you whatever you you want j-just let me go!" Kankri pleads hoping the drunken man will consider it. " nope " he kisses kankri forcing his tongue in his mouth, kankri shuts his eyes tears streaming wondering how he even got into this mess.  
He feels the man ripped off him his eyes still screwed shut and he falls to the ground holding his legs head buried deep in his sweater and tears stream down his face. He feels a hand on his shoulder an he shakes afraid to look up.  
" hey you ok man? " he felt he hand gently rub his back and he began to relax an he slowly lifts his head up to see a set of these unrealistic blue eyes belonging to a guy wearing a leather jacket a white shirt some jeans and hair greased a scar on his forehead to the side. He had a concern look and he continued to gently rub his back hoping to calm him down. Kankri tries to stop crying but there was a sharp pain in his head and slowly looses consciousness then passes out.


	3. Where am I?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quiet happy to say I shall continue I think if I keep getting people who wants to read it al keep continuing and oh right so today we start out with Cronus.

Cronus freaks out, first he knocks out a guy over there now the guy he saved is unconscious! He feels the back of the unconscious guy feeling blood. " shit." He grabs his phone and calls a friend " Hey rufi, get your ass over at Prospit we got a guy who tried to rape some kid." " a kid!?!?! How old? " Cronus let out a sigh he didn't have time for this. " I Donno !!!!! 15,16,17? Just get over here and deal with ugly over here al take the kid home then once he wakes we'll call his parents! " rufioh says he'll be there in a few and Cronus gently lift him up and runs to the car gently placing him inside, glad that he used his car instead of motorcycle today.  
He drives for a while then sees his apartment and parks his car next to his motorcycle, he lifts the guy out of his seat and takes him inside. " Where to put him where to put him? " he goes to his bedroom and lays him on the bed and bandages his head carefully then leaves the room taking off his shoes and jacket tired. He lays on the couch and falls asleep.  
Around 5:02am in the morning kankri wakes with a major headache and he slowly sits up and realized this wasn't his room. He began to panic not knowing where he was or what to do! He hears a noise and quickly lays back down pretending to sleep afraid that it was that guy with the scar. The footsteps get closer and he tries his best to act asleep but that was hard. The footsteps stop right next to him and he feels a hand ruffle is hair " hey, chief I know your awake you don't have to be scared ya know?" Kankri slowly uncovers his face and sees the unrealistic blue eyes and relaxes. The guy gave a smile. " there that's better, you passed out pretty badly back there. Hey uh kid-" kankri quickly interrupts him. " Sir I am not a child! I am probably the same age as you are it is highly rude and offensive to assume someone's age by how they look but I can tell you I am not a child ! " Cronus stares a little stunned then spoke again." Ok here lets do something a little bit easier. I'm Cronus Ampora I'm 20 years old I don't go to school and i saved your as-behind." " Kankri Vantas I'm 19 years old I do go to school and I thank you for saving me." Kankri sit up and rubs his eyes then realized he didn't feel his phone in his pocket and he looks around. " Wheres my phone!?!" Cronus shrugs his shoulders and kankri sighs. " Porrim is going to kill me..." Cronus looks at kankri. " Is uh this Porrim your girlfriend or somethin?" Kankri quickly shakes his head. " No more like a sister." Kankri lays back down head pounding and Cronus grabs a Icepack and lay it on his head. " Better be more careful, that guy could have done worse you got lucky " " Thanks to you Mr.Ampora." Kankri gives a small smile and Cronus rubs the back of his neck. " So you live here right got any roommates? " kankri shakes his head. " Well if you'd like, I mean if you'd let me and stuff I could sorta kinda-" " Yes I would very much like that but please do let me ask before asking it is rude." Cronus grins and kankri falls back to sleep still tired and a little weak. Cronus leaves the room and hears his phone ring and grabs it an reads the name quickly answering. " Did you get the bastard?" " Yah his name is Jack Nore and guess what we found on old dumass here." Cronus listens and smirks. " Hah who knew we would find him we'll meet tomorrow night." He hangs up and sees a phone that was buzzing he picks it up and reads the messages. " Kankri did you get home safe?" " hello?" " kankri answer me " " KANKRI VANTAS " " IF YOU DONT ANSWER AL KILL YOU IF YOUR NOT ALREADY DEAD!!!!!" " yikes what a overprotective bitch..." Cronus puts the phone down and lays on the couch and turns Netflix on going to a random show and watches then texts his friends . " Looks like I'm movin."


	4. A New Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay another chapter I can't wait!!!! Also sorry it's so short sorta a bad day today ;(

After a day of healing Cronus packed his things while kankri slept better to be ready to move in when he wakes up so he won't loose any strength. Cronus after a whole day finishes and checks on kankri who looked feverish. " Hey kank lets get you home you look sickish and I got everythin packed." Kankri gives a weak moan not wanting to move and Cronus tries to think then raps him in the blanket and picks him up. " C-Cronus this is high-highly o-o-offensive! Cough cough " kankris face turned a bright red mixed with embarrassment and sickness. Cronus smiles and brings him to the car and lays him in the seat. " Hey I have a GPS you can just tell me the address k?" Kankri nods and tells him curling in the seat feeling like someone was repeatinly smashing a hammer in his head and punching his stomach choking him.   
After he starts driving kankri curls in the blanket feeling worse by the second. " Hang in there chief almost there." He keeps his eyes on the road not wanting kankri to say something about it. When he gets to the apartment he was glad it looked better then his and he picks kankri up rushing him inside glad the door was unlocked. He finds kankris bedroom and lays him down. " Al be right back I'm gonna bring everything in ok?" Kankri just gives a slight whimper not wanting him to leave still afraid that something bad will happen. After a few hours Cronus comes back in the bedroom and kankri was whimpering and moaning in pain. " Shhhh shhh hey hey your gonna be ok ok kank jut close your eyes and sleep ok al call a doc or somethin!" Kankri nods and Cronus puts a Icepack on his head calling doctors and other people he knew but they weren't helpful then he creeps into the bedroom, kankri was shivering asleep recklessly moving around, Cronus grabs his phone and checks te contacts finding porrim she must know something right?  
" KANNY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS SO WORRIED WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED !!??!?!?!? " Cronus pulled his head away from the phone then waited for the women on the other side to quiet down a bit. " Uh well I'm Cronus and two nights ago he was about to be raped and I saved his ass took him home and from care of him and he fell really really sick after and I don't know what to do please come and help..." There was silence on the other line then yelling questions that Cronus's ear began to beat like a rock and roll drummer.   
After a long long comfersation porrim drives over and quickly goes in the bedroom locking the door behind her. Cronus sighs in relief that he would probably be ok and goes in the spare bedroom unpacking his many things and lays on the bed grabbing his gituar and began to play a song, the words long gone only the sounds of the strings being plucked creating a sound a song beautiful to his ears traveling around the house relaxing kankri.


	5. Cronus!?!?! What are you doing at my school!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really sorry it took me so long to add this chapter we have been doing work work work with school and at home sorta sucks but I was able to work on this chapter! I hope you like it !!!!

QUICK RECAP ON WHAT HAPPENED IN ONE MINUTE THAT DAY  
After Cronus gets a smack down with porrim and is scared as fuck to be near porrim. 

Kankri slowly wakes up staring at the ceiling not wanting to move or get up at all then realized he had a person in his house with porrim. He quickly gets up and runs out. " Porrim please tell me you did not antagonize my room make making him feel uncomfortable in any way you know how I hate it when you act all over protective but he is a-" he stops seeing nothing but Cronus eating pizza in the living room. " hey uh your friend left and lets just say she has a arm yikes." Kankri shudders a bit thinking of Porrim hitting Cronus or anyone really and sits down joining him grabbing a piece of pizza. The next day kankri quickly gets dressed and rushes out of the house leaving a note for Cronus and runs to the school not having time to be picked up by Porrim. He runs in the building colliding with the man from the first day falling back. " I am so sorry sir I was not paying attention!" The man growls and gets up storming off. Kankri picks his things up and gets into class luckily somehow not late and gets in his seat relaxing. He gets his papers out and books his pencil behind his ear and grabs it. The teacher walks in and everyone goes silent. " Class we seem to have a new student joining us today so please give him your best behavior. Mr. Ampora you can come in now." Kankri look up and his mouth drops and eyes widen when he sees a greaser with unrealistic blue eyes and a scar on his forehead to the side. " Mr. Ampora please sit wherever there is a free seat." Kankri noticed that there was only 1 free seat and of course it was next to him right next to him. " what is HE doing here!?!?! " he speaks quietly to himself as Cronus walks over and flops down in the seat. " hey chief." Kankri just stares then shakes his head and whispers." What are to doing here? " he hissed, Cronus chuckles quietly." I wanted to try school out and I somehow end up here sorry." Kankri was still stunned a bit. " How did you end up at THIS school I mean it's one of the told you would have to he a genius or close to a genius to get in here." Cronus shrugs his shoulders and sits back in his seat, kankri goes back to work but WaSnT able to concentrate only thinking about how his roommate even ended up here. After the day of school he hurries home and leans his backpack against the wall, he drags his feet to his room and lays down in bed. He rubs his temples head hurting, pounding with pain and curls up trying to sleep. " Hey..... You alright chief you look a little sick?" Kankri simply shakes his head. " Need any medicine? " he shakes his head again. " Hey uh kankri I only went to the school to check up on yah but some creepy guy grabbed me and took me to a teach not really a student and I learned my mistakes from goin inside to go to the vending machine." Kankri relaxes a bit and asked Cronus to leave the room so he could rest and he does shutting the door silently and kankri drifts off into sleep.


	6. The storm of violet clouds and red blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!! I am so sorry it took me so long to add another chapter with school ending and alot of work around the house!

Kankri slowly opens his eyes after a hard week of school work and study's he decided to go out.  
"Kank! No stay home!" Cronus whines not wanting kankri to get hurt.  
" I will be perfectly alright Cronus the weather shows that it will be sunny all day and I will be home 5:00pm now calm down and relax." Cronus figgets a little afraid for kankri. "Look call me if you get in trouble chief... Ok?" Kankri smiles. "Alright."  
During the day kankri shops, reads, eat and mostly relaxes. He goes into a store his favorite the one that sells tiny little bookmarks shaped as a crab. He walks in looking for a good one not the ones that look a little worn down or are too shiny the perfect ones are the ones that don't shine but don't looked worn out. As he checks out he gets a message from the weather emergency alert. he reads it in his head.  
* WARNING: DANGEROUS THUNDERSTORM HEADING NEAR YOUR AREA PLEASE STAY INSIDE TIL FURTHER NOTICE. MAY HAVE FLASH BLOODS OR TORNADOS PLEASE SAY INSIDE TIL FURTHER NOTICE*  
Kankris eyes widen, it was supposed to be sunny all day!!! How could this be happening just my luck!!!!!!  
He grabs the bag and began to run home a quater of the way there it began to rain hard.  
" Dangit! Al never get home intime and my phone is about to die! "  
He quickly pulls his phone out and began to type  
" Cronus can you pick me up??? I'm at a-" his phone dies and he quickly runs into a building shaking.  
Ok ok just just run for 40 more minutes and al al he home.  
He runs out and runs as fast as he could then slips falling on to the ground quickly getting back up.  
The wind blows from left and right trying to knock him down freezing him, he shivers his sweater growing heavy and his running slowling down Til it turn to slow walking seeing the apartment and growing weak.  
" C-Cronus help.."  
Slowly he sits down growing tired feeling numb his vision blurring from the rain the rain pounding against him. He slowly looks up and sees a figure coming torwards him and slowly closes his eyes.  
Kankri slowly wakes up in his bed the covers warming him up and slowly moves...then blushes. His clothes where removed and was naked in bed. He quickly looks around and Cronus walks in. " hey your awake chief! "  
"Wh-why am I naked..."  
"Well your clothes where soaking wet so I room them off put you to bed and dried them."  
Kankris face grew blush and lays back down not having the energy to lecture him.  
"I think I'm going to go back to sleep.... Thank you Cronus ... You saved me once again."  
He smiles and kankri smiles back. Slowly he falls back asleep and Cronus slowly walks over and gives a quick kiss on his forehead.


	7. In His Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry again alot of work   
> ;-;

Kankri slowly wakes warmth surrounding his body, right I'm naked... Cronus saw my body..... Cronus Ampora saw mine kankri Vantas body full everything.......... Oh my.  
He turns over looking out the window, rain pounding against it making a rhythm 1.2.1.2.1.2.1.2... Kankri looses time just watching the rain hit against the glass. He slowly gets up grabbing a long red robe and raps it tightly around his body and slowly walks out of his room down the dark hallway into the livingroom seeing Cronus watching " The Outsiders " leather jacket hung over a chair shirt off and wearing boxers a necklace around his neck with the Aquarius sign and hair wet a towel around his neck.  
Kankri slowly walks over and sits next to Cronus. " This is a good movie but I think the book is better it has more detail also the hair colors and words are different from the original which is not right I mean if you plan on making a movie based off of a book then at least get they hair right and some important details." Cronus looks over a little amazed on how he could remember that something unimportant like hair color was in the book and story which was different. He smiles and messes his hair up " you know what I agree Kank " " please don't call me that please Cronus use my full first name."   
After watching and chatting during the move the power goes out while Cronus was making mini pizzas. " Are you fuckin kiddin me! " " C-cronus language!" Kankris voice was shaky also his body, he was surprised by the power outage and he had been in the middle of watching a horror movie which wasn't really scary actually a little kid could watch it without being scared but kankri was paranoid a bit and his imagination got the best of him.  
Cronus lights some candles and sees kankri shaking and afriad, he grabs a blanket and raps his around kankri and even over his head and holds him.  
" C-Cronus I-" " Shush and relax."  
Kankri wanted to say something but suddenly stopped himself relaxing in his arms, he felt safe in them like nothing could touch or even look at him in his arms, he looked at them seeing a few ratios on both arms. He relaxed slowly closing his eyes feeling warmth press against his forehead not daring to open his eyes not wanting it to leave and slowly drifts off into a deep slumber dreaming of Cronus kissing his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry again alot of work   
> ;-;

Kankri slowly wakes warmth surrounding his body, right I'm naked... Cronus saw my body..... Cronus Ampora saw mine kankri Vantas body full everything.......... Oh my.  
He turns over looking out the window, rain pounding against it making a rhythm 1.2.1.2.1.2.1.2... Kankri looses time just watching the rain hit against the glass. He slowly gets up grabbing a long red robe and raps it tightly around his body and slowly walks out of his room down the dark hallway into the livingroom seeing Cronus watching " The Outsiders " leather jacket hung over a chair shirt off and wearing boxers a necklace around his neck with the Aquarius sign and hair wet a towel around his neck.  
Kankri slowly walks over and sits next to Cronus. " This is a good movie but I think the book is better it has more detail also the hair colors and words are different from the original which is not right I mean if you plan on making a movie based off of a book then at least get they hair right and some important details." Cronus looks over a little amazed on how he could remember that something unimportant like hair color was in the book and story which was different. He smiles and messes his hair up " you know what I agree Kank " " please don't call me that please Cronus use my full first name."   
After watching and chatting during the move the power goes out while Cronus was making mini pizzas. " Are you fuckin kiddin me! " " C-cronus language!" Kankris voice was shaky also his body, he was surprised by the power outage and he had been in the middle of watching a horror movie which wasn't really scary actually a little kid could watch it without being scared but kankri was paranoid a bit and his imagination got the best of him.  
Cronus lights some candles and sees kankri shaking and afriad, he grabs a blanket and raps his around kankri and even over his head and holds him.  
" C-Cronus I-" " Shush and relax."  
Kankri wanted to say something but suddenly stopped himself relaxing in his arms, he felt safe in them like nothing could touch or even look at him in his arms, he looked at them seeing a few ratios on both arms. He relaxed slowly closing his eyes feeling warmth press against his forehead not daring to open his eyes not wanting it to leave and slowly drifts off into a deep slumber dreaming of Cronus kissing his lips.


End file.
